Dumbbells are widely used exercise devices for providing resistance training in a wide variety of exercises such as bicep curls, bench presses, shoulder presses, triceps extensions, and the like. Due to the number of exercises that may be performed with dumbbells, users often need many different dumbbells, each with different weights, to perform an exercise routine. Traditional dumbbells are somewhat inconvenient to use because each time one desires to change the weight of the dumbbell, the user either has to select a heavier dumbbell, or disassemble the dumbbell he is using and change the weight. A single adjustable dumbbell allows a user to perform a varied exercise routine without requiring a large number of different weight dumbbells.
In response to these issues, dumbbells have been designed that allow the weight to be changed on a single dumbbell. These dumbbells typically have more complicated structures that allow the weight load to be selected, and also typically have a relatively large weight differential between weight settings. Where the weight differential is reasonable, the total weight lifted is often relatively low, requiring the use of a second set of heavier adjustable dumbbells for a more heavy workout.
Further, some existing variable weight dumbbells are noisy due to the fact that the weights are sometimes loosely attached to the handle, and thus the weights are able to bang against one another, causing noise and scratching the weights themselves.
What is needed is an adjustable weight dumbbell that is easy to use, securely holds the weights to the bar, and allows more weight options on a single bar.